


Created In You - Extras

by rumpelstiltskinrocks, Taisch



Series: Created In You [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstiltskinrocks/pseuds/rumpelstiltskinrocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisch/pseuds/Taisch
Summary: Map, character list, bonus scenes, and other random stuff for the "Created in You" AU.Chapter 3: A Miniature Train Tour of Rumpletopia (featuring canon!Rumbelle post s6)
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Created In You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Map of the Enchanted Forest

Don't take this map too literally. It's a rough representation of the realm known as "Misthaven" or "The Enchanted Forest". There are four realms reachable by mundane methods from here: Mulan's unnamed Empire (on the other side of the Infinite Forest), Agrabah (across the Great Desert), Arendelle and the Southern Isles (across the ocean to the northwest), and Camelot/Dun Broch/Avalon (across the ocean to the southwest). Map created using Inkarnate. 

Schlaraffenland (Frontlands + Cockayne)
    Rumple's land, combined territory of what used to be the Frontlands and Cockayne. (Cockayne must be where Rumple picked up his terrible "Cockney" accent. ;-P)
Maritime Kingdom
    Prince Eric's kingdom. Capital: Sweetport.
Avonlea
    Belle's kingdom
Ulstead
    Prince Phillip's kingdom (name from the live-action Maleficent movies)
Lishanya
    King Xavier's kingdom. I think it was called the "northern kingdom" in canon.
Prydania
    King George's kingdom
White Kingdom
    King Leopold/Snow White's kingdom
Yrkandos
    King Midas's kingdom
Yrkthera
    Aurora's kingdom
Sherwood Forest
    A principality. Capital is Nottingham, obviously.
Skapsia, or the Skapsian Highlands
    Mountainous area too difficult to conquer. Ruled by semi-nomadic clans.
(Yrktheran) Moors
    Highland moors, Maleficent's country
Opona
    Prince Thomas and Cinderella's kingdom
Infinite Forest
    A magical temperate forest, infinite in nature. Random paths lead to it from any forest in Misthaven (and not so random if you know the right spells). Magic (or luck or specialized skills/knowledge) needed to exit the forest (to any forest in Misthaven or the neighboring realms).


	2. Character List

The Darkness: The voice in Rumple's head. The darkness has been in the head of every dark one ever and tries to make the dark one's do terrible and unspeakable things. There magic color is Dark black.

Rumpelstiltskin: Almost the same as the one in the ouat show but has creature form which is part shadow and timer creature and is responsible for his world's protection. His magic color is dark purple. His title in Schlaraffenland is Guardian of the Unnamed and Protector of the Tongueless.

Cora: Same as the one in ouat. Her magic color is red.

Blue Fairy: Still the same sanctimonious bitch as ever. She was arrested by the timers Cogsworth and Lumiere for her role in what happened to Baelfire. Her magic color is dark blue.

Baelfire: Rumple's son fell for Blue Fairy's lie about using the magic bean.

Cogsworth: He is a timer and along with Lumiere captured the blue fairy. He will hang out with Rumple a lot. His eyes gleamed like brass. He is the color of mahogany, with brass markings. When he talks it's like measured as clockwork, its motions elegant and precise. In the Timers language his name means "counter of minutes". He is also literal. His magic color is mahogany and brass.

Lumiere: He is a timer and along with Cogsworth captured the Blue fairy. He is said to have flickering orange like candle-flames eyes. His colors are mostly gold and white. He also told Rumple they might meet again. In the Timers language his name means "a light of our own making". His magic color is gold and white.

Unknown noble: He came to Nevethe to demand the queen for something and she said no and he was pissed and she banished him.

Queen Nevethe, ruler of the Wood Beyond: She was from the Shadow world and she found the first true love sapling born from the union or dark and light magic. She and the tree are ancient and old. She is patient and despises the nobility. Her eyes are like dusk-red moons, but her body is difficult to see, faded almost into invisibility. Her voice is a dry rumble with all the gentleness of a friendly earthquake. She called our Rumple "little man". She is also called the Goddess of the Grove in the old religion in Avonlea before the church took over. The church in Avolnea call her The Demon Queen of the Grove. Her magic color is clear. Her name in the Timer language means sacred grove or sacred piece of spacetime filled with life.

Hordor: Same one in ouat tv show. He was briefly thought about by Rumple when he thought Queen Nevethe wanted him to kiss her boots. Also his name in Schlaraffenland is slang for people who try to kidnap you to be in their army/navy.

Beowulf: He is someone that couldn't handle not having fame so he tried to frame rumple for being a monster and killing several peasant's to do it. His name in Schlaraffenland is slang for is a fake hero.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin: Mentioned by Lumiere and Cogsworth. Something bad happened to him.

Old Man Hong: He is leader of Beggars clan. He and Lumiere are old friends. He also teaches Rumple how to fight.

Periwinkle: She is a lavender blue Timer slightly bulkier than Lumiere or Cogsworth. She replaced Rumple when he went missing until his return. She is also very organized. Her magic color is lavender blue. Her name in the Timer language means shifting roles.

Merlin: As in the show but he was picked along with Nimue to be true love but failed. His magic color is white.

Nimue: As in the show but she was picked along with Merlin to be true love but failed. Her magic color is really dark blue.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin's: Something happened to them.

Child Ogre: The ogre chieftain's son who was hunted by Maurice and started the third ogre wars.

Colette: Belle's mother. She is married to Maurice.

Octavius: the Archbishop of Avonlea and he speaks out of turn.

Maurice: Belle's father. He started the 3rd ogre wars by torturing ogres. He lost his position as future king.

Charles: Maurice's father and the king of Avonlea. He believes that kings and queens should rule without listening to the church.

Isabella: Maurice's mother and the Queen of Avonlea. She believes that kings and queens should rule without listening to the church.

Yves: Maurice's younger brother. The king and queen used him as an example for why the ogres went to war.

Amaury: Maurice's middle brother. He became the crown prince after what Maurice did.

Russet: She is a fairy that Colette asks to help and she tells her to talk to Nevethe and takes her to Hora. Her magic color is russet.

Hora: Timer agent/ambassador in Avonlea. She is disguised as a (human) hermit at a local shrine and takes Colette to Nevethe. Her magic color is purple. Her name in the Timer language means segment of time (hour) measured and sequential.

Regina: Cora's daughter almost the same as ouat tv show. Her magic color is dark purple-blackish.

King George: Same ruthless basted.

James: King George's son.

Sir Marek: He was the one to go up the bean stalk and killed the giants.

Lionevel: Griffon that attacked Sir Marek. She has pale golden eyes. She dies of her wounds. Her magic color is golden. Her name in griffon language means divine lion.

Eskereye: Griffon. Daughter of Lionevel, sister of Otulissa. She is Rumple's partner. She is dark black with glowing red eyes. Her magic color is black and red. Her name means in griffon language means watcher on the serpent ridge. 

Otulissa: Griffon. Daughter of Lionevel, sister of Eskereye. She is Belle's partner. If you watched star wars the clone wars her coloring is the sister in griffon form Griffin | Wookieepedia | Fandom. Her magic color is emerald. Her name in Griffon language mean understanding light.

Belle: She is a bit different from the ouat tv show. She is betrothed to Rumpelstiltskin. Her magic color is light blue with a sprinkle of gold and pink mixed in. Her creature form looks like a light griffon her body is blue, and the wings more green-blue with gold streaks, and iridescent. Also since her creature form is mostly made of light (like Rumple's is shadow), it looks like she's glowing. (But that varies a bit with how 'solid' she is, just like Rumple can take on a 'hybrid' form.)

Marceline: Belle's cousin and she bullies belle. She married Michel.

Elinore: Belle's Governess she is mean. She was forced to join a nunnery for her part in Gaston's attempted assault on Belle.

Silvie: Belle's younger sister.

Amaury's Wife: Seems to have it in for Belle

Pascal : Amaury's son.

Girard: Lord and father of Michel.

Michel: Son of Lord Girard called Lefou by other people.

Remy: A junior cleric.

Gaston: He is adopted by Lord Girard he wants to be the next ruler of Avonlea and is cruel.

Lizzy: A commoner that Belle befriended and help make a school. She joins the beggars clan.

Jacques: A friend of Lizzy. He joined the beggars clan.

Jean: A friend of Lizzy and Jacques he said he will give Lumiere his firstborn to be rich. He joined the beggars clan.

Master Johann: scribe of the Wingfoot Guild in the Maritime Kingdom. He is the one who accepted Belle into the order.

Edvard: Johann's senior apprentice: Witness to Belle's induction.

Grumpy: Same as the ouat tv show.

Nova: Same fairy. Her magic color is pink.

Phillip: Same as the ouat tv show.

Mulan: Same as the ouat tv show.

Aurora: Same as the ouat tv show.

Nemesis: The eagle that eats Prometheus's innards.

Prometheus: He is the one who gave fire to the humans. Also like the rest of the gods and titans see humans as monsters. His magic color is red. Maleficent is his niece.

Maleficent: She is half titan and she is Prometheus is her uncle. Her magic color is greyish purple.

Ursula: She is the sea witch and her magic color is dark green.

Cruella: Same as the tv show her magic color is a sickly green.

The ferryman: He moves people from the underworld and the mortal world.

Isaac Heller: The Author.

Snow White: deposed queen of the White Kingdom, daughter of the late King Leopold. Also the Timers call her tattle tale princess or queen.

David: aka "Charming". Originally a shepherd, adopted by King George in place of his deceased twin James, but now disinherited and on the run. True Love of Snow White.

Unknown beggar clan member #1: He is stationed at Valledor (vallée d'or) village below the Dark Castle to make sure people that come to rumple for help don't cause trouble. They mocked Snow and charming.

Unknown beggar clan member #2: He is stationed at Valledor (vallée d'or) village below the Dark Castle to make sure people that come to rumple for help don't cause trouble they mocked Snow and charming.

Henriette: One of the students Hora taught.

Andre: A rebellious cleric that wants Octavius back. He along with Hugh flay themselves.

Hugh: Another rebellious cleric that wants Octavius back. He along with Andre flay themselves.

North haven harbormaster: She directs boats.

Archon of North Haven: The leader of North Haven in Rumple's land. He is a blood lord.

Ragwort: She is a ghoul and is part of the beggars clan.

Brun: He is part of the beggars clan.

Achille: He is part of the beggars clan.

Lew son of Ethne: Ogre that met belle.

Ethne: Ogre that challenged Belle as part of her trial.

High Archon of Schlaraffenland: She is the leader of the other Archons. She is also extremely sneaky.

Zelena: She was brought to the wood beyond by the Timers to see if they could change her future she is just as creepy as her ouat version. Her Timer form color is green. Her magic color is green. Her name in Timer language means moon spirit.

Blood Lord of Goatsbridge: She is the mayor of Goatsbridge.

Janet: Lizzy's mother and one tough women.

Other Rumpelstiltskin: Zelena approached this rumple and tried to make him her mate. He rejected Zelena and Nevethe.

Numen: The spirit of the land.

Other Rumpelstiltskin: This rumple was invited by the numen to test this belle. An older Rumple whose Belle died a long time ago, as did their son. His magic color is black.

Milah: The same as her ouat tv show counterpart.

Griffon king: He is a massive red griffon with white markings. His magic color is red with white.

Lancelot: A little bit the same from ouat tv show.

Mr Smee: The same from ouat tv show. Gaston took his heart.

Captain Hook: The same in ouat tv show. He started to get controlled by Gaston.

Victor Frankenstein: A little bit the same from ouat. He likes to study with the ghouls.

Jefferson: He is the god hermes.

Grace: Jefferson's daughter.

Archon of the Snowcaps: She is a dragon that flies over Schlaraffenland when their are party's.

Archie Hopper: A little bit the same as his ouat tv counterpart except Rumple is the one to turn him into a cricket. He can turn human if he wants to.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin: Zelena has his dagger.


	3. A Miniature Train Tour of Rumpletopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon(mostly)!Rumbelle from post s6.

* * *

"No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston!" sang the six-year-old at the top of his lungs, spinning around with his tiny arms waving. "In a spitting match nobody SPITS like Gaston!" 

"Gideon!" Belle tried to cut off her son before the inevitable, but she was too late. The little boy spat enthusiastically at the pavement, then ran off cackling behind the flowering bushes that lined the sidewalk. 

"It's just a phase," Gold said in a soothing tone. 

"Out of all the songs, he has to pick _that_ one as his favorite?" moaned Belle. She raised her voice to carry past the shrubbery. "Gaston was a terrible person! He tried to kill your papa! That was even in the movie!" 

Gideon ducked back from between the bushes and looked up at them seriously. "I know. I'm not scared. Mama and Papa killed the bad man." 

Gold grinned briefly, until Belle glared at him. "What? There's no one else here." They were alone for the moment, taking a scenic but unpopular route back to their hotel at Disney World late on a sun-battered afternoon. 

"That's not the point, Rumple." Belle sighed and looked at Gideon. She still felt a twinge of guilt whenever she thought of Gaston's ultimate fate, pushed into the River of Lost Souls by her own two hands. "You know we can't go around killing everyone who does something bad... that would be bad, too." 

"And I for one am grateful you think that, sweetheart," murmured Gold. "Or I would be dead a thousand times over." 

Gideon said hotly, "Papa isn't bad!" 

Gold chuckled. "Yes, well, that's what you say _now_ , son." 

"Rumple!" Belle wished they could forget that nightmare of her early pregnancy, when she had been in a self-induced sleeping curse and Rumple had come to try to wake her up. To this day, she wasn't sure how much of that had been her own anxiety, how much had been due to the inherent darkness of the sleeping curse, how much had been the Black Fairy's manipulation, and how much Gideon's (or even Rumple's) own fears. Was this boy to grow up to be the same man who had called himself "Morpheus" in their shared dream? 

Gideon broke through her distracted musings with, "But why Papa doesn't look like the Beast in the movie?" 

Belle smiled. She whipped out the Beast plushie toy she had bought for herself and compared it to her husband, holding it up next to his face. "I don't know, isn't there a resemblance?" 

Gold swatted it away. "Purely metaphorical. I didn't need literal horns and tail to be the devil." 

"I think the horns are cute," admitted Belle before putting the toy away. She turned to Gideon. "Disney got a few things wrong, dear." 

Gold rolled his eyes. "Just as well." 

"I don't know," teased Belle. Even though the 'Beast' in her own story looked more human than not, and had never been a prince, the imp had dressed himself in a distinctive style, far more exotic than mere royalty. "Imagine the Dark One cosplayers." 

"I'd rather not." 

"It would only be fair. How many princesses did we see?" It had reminded Belle of the elaborate costumes she had grown up with. And she found herself missing the glittery, jittery sorcerer in leather and silk. "But not everyone likes dresses. I bet your old Enchanted Forest outfit would be a hit." 

Gold snorted. 

Belle laughed at the look on his face. "We'd have Rumples, Rumples, everywhere!" 

"Lots and lots of Papas, ha ha ha!" Gideon clapped his hands in glee. 

"..." 

"It would be fun!" Belle said. 

"Can we go home now?" Gold asked plaintively. 

* * *

They were riding the miniature train through a forest, the air rushing through the open sides in a refreshing breeze. Belle and Rumplestiltskin, seated in the front of the second car, were the only passengers. She turned her head to check the cars behind her, at which point she realized that she was wearing the blue dress — the one from the movie? Or the one that Rumple had given her in the Dark Castle? 

She glanced at him, somehow unsurprised to find him transformed back into the fairy tale imp, incongrous in the shiny, brightly-colored miniature train. "I don't see a driver." 

"It's magic!" Rumple twirled his hands in his trademark flourish. 

"Yours?" 

Rumple shook his head. "Oneiromancy has never been my strong suit." 

"Oneiro— you mean this is a dream!?" 

Rumple nodded. 

"Is it a curse? How do we get out?" Belle started to stand up, but Rumple pulled her back gently before she could get too agitated. 

"No, no, relax. It's our son, being precocious." Rumple gestured around them. "He must have really liked the train ride..." 

Belle's jaw dropped. "Gideon sent us here? Where is he, then?" 

Rumple nodded towards the engine car. "I think he's the train..." 

Well, they had all seen "Thomas the Tank Engine" and there was no unseeing it, was there? Belle had always secretly found the human faces on the locomotives to be unnerving, but her son had loved the show since he was four. "I don't know if that's cute or terrifying..." 

Rumple leaned down and whispered to the floor, "Don't listen to your mother. Trains are lovely." 

Belle rolled her eyes. "Sorry, baby. Mama thinks you're very talented!" 

The train's whistle shrieked cheerfully. 

Then the dream sliced itself apart in ribbons of light and shadow. Belle gasped, but before she could say anything, the scenery reassembled itself around them, somehow less solid than before, except for the railroad tracks that ran smoothly ahead of them. 

A glossy brochure fell out of the air into Belle's lap. 

"What in the world...?" Belle unfolded it to find a cartoonish map similar to the ones from the Disney parks. 

Rumple peered over her shoulder to read the title in bemusement, "'Rumpletopia'? What is our son playing at?" 

"No... no, it can't be." Belle's eyes widened in disbelief and the words stuck in her throat with how absurd they sounded. 

But it was. It was a theme park dedicated to Rumplestiltskin. 

_Lots and lots of Papas, ha ha ha!_

"Nooo...." Rumple covered his face with his hands, shaking his head in denial. 

The train chugged along a high ridge where strange dragon-like creatures stood watch. "Timers", according to the map, and "Guarding Ridge." 

Then it plunged down into a river valley, where ancient-eyed, tranquil-looking Rumplestiltskins could be found fishing or meditating. It was just like the little scenes they had seen in the Disney rides, except instead of ghosts or pirates, it was her husband caught in various tableaux. This was "Learning River," where the "Pure Ones" lived, according to the brochure. 

Belle leaned over to whisper to the real one next to her, "Are they real? They look so real! Can they see us?" 

"We're a hair out of synch with their time, so no one can see or hear us," came Rumple's muffled explanation from behind his hands. "As to whether they're real, I'm no philosopher to debate the nature of reality." 

"Right." Belle remembered the Author's alternate story. That had seemed real enough, even when it wasn't. Then there was the wish realm that Emma and Regina had visited. A version of Robin Hood had actually followed them back to Storybrooke, even when the real one was dead. But this was just a dream, wasn't it? 

Even as she thought about it, the train chugged deeper into a forest, and she saw a little cottage just like the one they had had in Isaac's book. And there they were! Herself and Rumple as they had been in that world — he just dismounting from his horse, no doubt back from some noble quest, while she met him at the gate. 

"'Humble Forest'," muttered Rumple, peeking through his fingers at the map. "I remember that story. No doubt the 'humble' is meant ironically..." 

"That was Isaac's fault. You were very sweet, underneath all the heroic posturing," said Belle. 

Rumple snorted. "Sweet!" 

Belle batted his shoulder. "You are." The trees seemed to grow darker overhead, shadows closing in around them. Belle read in a hushed voice, "This must be the 'Shadowland'. This is what's on the other side of the Vault of the Dark One?" 

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "I used to keep my dagger hidden there. I moved it after Guinevere and her noble friend found it." 

The last light vanished as the train went into a tunnel. 

Suddenly the space opened around them into brightly lit caverns, the walls lined with bookshelves. 

"Oh! A library!" In fact, it was a whole chain of libraries buried underneath a mountain called "Knowledge Point" according to the map. "I don't see any Rumples, though." 

"I like it better already," said Rumple, finally dropping his hands to take a full look. "Griffons, huh?" 

"Apparently they love books." 

"Hmm." 

The next area, however, had Rumple gripping the railing, face pale and eyes brimming with tears. 

_Peace Point,_ said the map. And the Rumplestiltskins here were not alone. It was a ragged, hollow-eyed peasant Rumple that Belle had never met, each of them accompanied by a young boy, of varying ages but never older than about fifteen. 

_Oh gods. Baelfire._ Belle's heart wrenched at the realization. She reached for her husband and silently squeezed his hand in sympathy. 

Neither of them spoke until the last Baelfire was long out of sight. 

Then as the trees thinned out and more of the sky became visible, Belle cleared her throat and read from the map, "This must be 'Hearing Valley.'" 

A single Rumplestiltskin was there to meet them. He rode a horse, but was clearly no knight. In fact— 

"Is he a _cowboy?_ " asked Belle in astonishment. 

"Cattle, sheep — it's all much of a muchness," muttered her Rumplestiltskin. 

The cowboy Rumple wheeled his horse and rode away. The train continued on past and towards the biggest tree Belle had ever seen. The branches reached up to the sky and the canopy spread over an area vast enough to encompass a city. 

Then two eyes like moons appeared. Unlike every other pair of eyes in this strange place, _these_ eyes focused on them and tracked their motion. 

They had been seen. 

"Rumple!" Belle gasped and clutched at his arm. 

"I know," he said quietly. 

The train slowed and rattled to a halt under that distant gaze. 

"Gideon?" whispered Belle. 

Then a voice rumbled across the valley, sending a shiver deep enough to chill her bones. "You should not be here. Your tree is safe. Now wake up!" 

And then they did. 

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" 

Belle blinked her eyes open blearily to find herself in the hotel room at Disney World. Gideon had climbed onto the bed, sitting between their feet on top of the blankets. 

"Did you see? Did you see?" 

"Yes, we saw." Belle exchanged a glance with her husband. "What... what was that place? Did you make it all up, Gideon?" But how could he? Unless he remembered things from _before_ , during that part of his life before he had returned to them. 

Gideon shook his head. "I _found_ it. Did you like it?" Then his face drooped. "We can't go again. She won't let me." 

"She...?" 

"The queen." 

"The queen of 'Rumpletopia'?" Rumplestiltskin said with a straight face. 

"I guess so," said Gideon. "Can we eat yet? I'm hungry." 

Belle checked the clock. "The buffet opens in a few minutes. Get dressed, and we can go..." 

It wasn't until later that Belle let herself think about how creepy the whole thing had been. Where was that place? What was it really? Someone out there was _collecting_ versions of her husband? Why? Gideon didn't know, or didn't remember if he had once known, and Rumple didn't know, either. 

"I have a feeling we aren't meant to get involved," he told her. 

"But what if they need our help?" 

"They have hundreds of copies of us already, sweetheart. What would be the point of adding another drop of water to an overflowing bucket?" 

And with that Belle had to be satisfied. She comforted herself with the thought that whoever it was hadn't been collecting Gastons, so at least it was a step up from the Underworld... 


	4. Map of Wood beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created by Taish.

Hearing Valley 
    Where the Queen lives 
Guarding Ridge 
    Where the rest of the Timers live 
Peace Point
    Where the Rumplestiltskins that have no magic live with their sons
Shadowland
    Darkest part of Nevethe, almost in the shadow realm, where the Dark Ones live and hide their daggers. There are cruel prisons here.
Humble Forest
    Where the Light Ones live
Learning River
    Where the Pure Ones live
Shadow River
    Where the Dark One Belles live

Map created using Inkarnate. 


End file.
